jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Joel Futterman
Joel Futterman (born April 30, 1946, in Chicago) is an American jazz pianist and curved soprano saxophonist. He has appeared on more than 70 recordings as of 2012. video:Paul Murphy-Joel Futterman Quartet A native of Chicago, Joel Futterman was influenced both musically and philosophically by Gene Shaw, with whom he worked with and studied for a few years. Futterman was also influenced by Joseph Schwartzbaum, a writer, poet, and philosopher, as well as his brother Ronald. His influences include Thelonious Monk, John Coltrane, and Eric Dolphy. From 1964 to 1969, Joel Futterman played bebop and other forms of jazz in various settings in Chicago. During this period he had a chance to play with Rahssan Roland Kirk. He played with artists affiliated with the AACM, but eventually left Chicago, moving to Virginia Beach in 1972, where he resides today. His first album, Cafeteria, was released in 1979. Since then, Futterman's recordings have included a number of jazz legends such as Jimmy Lyons, Richard Davis, and Hal Russell. In the 1980s he released several albums of material on his own label, JDF. After Lyons's death in 1986, Futterman quit working professionally for a time; some of their performances together were reissued in the 1990s. Joel eventually returned to active performance. Some of his older material was reissued on Ear-Rational, Konnex Records, Bellaphon Records and Silkheart Records around this time. In 1994 Joel Futterman met Kidd Jordan, who introduced him to Alvin Fielder, and this trio has performed and recorded together for years. Also, Joel Futterman has performed with Greg Foster, Paul Murphy, Joseph Jarman, Jay Oliver, Ike Levin, and William Parker. Labels that have released his music include: JDF, Silkheart Records, Charles Lester Music and others. Joel Futterman is also the author of two books: Creative Patterns is a non-fiction book about the creative process and improvisation; The Design is an existential mystery. Discography *''Blues For My Brother'' Joel Futterman 2012 *''Live At The Guelph Jazz Festival'' 2011 Joel Futterman, Kidd Jordan, William Parker, Alvin Fielder 2011 *''The Fall'' Joel Futterman 2011 *''Perception'' Joel Futterman 2011 *''Remembering Dolphy'' Joel Futterman 2010 *''Albert's Bells'' Joel Futterman 2010 *''Dialogues and Connections'' Joel Futterman, Ike Levin 2010 *''Celebration'' Joel Futterman, Ike Levin 2009 *''Interaction'' Joel Futterman, Kidd Jordan 2009 *''Transition Volume 1 CD'' Joel Futterman 2009 *''Transition Volume 1 DVD'' Joel Futterman 2009 *''Transition Volume 2 CD'' Joel Futterman 2009 *''Transition Volume 2 DVD'' Joel Futterman 2009 *''Journey In The Now'' Joel Futterman 2009 *''Transcending To Relaxation'' Joel Futterman 2009 *''Spectrum'' Joel Futterman 2008 *''On The Blink Of A Precipice'' Joel Futterman, Derwyn Holder 2008 *''Blues Here And Now'' Joel Futterman 2008 *''Existence'' Joel Futterman, curved soprano saxophone 2008 *''Creation Volume 5'' Joel Futterman, piano 2008 *''Creation Volume 4'' Joel Futterman, piano 2008 *''Creation Volume 3'' Joel Futterman, piano 2008 *''Creation Volume 2'' Joel Futterman, piano 2008 *''Creation Volume 1'' Joel Futterman, piano 2008 *''Traveling Through Now'' Joel Futterman, Ike Levin, Alvin Fielder 2008 *''Live In Baltimore'' Joel Futterman, Ike Levin 2007 *''Breakaway'' Joel Futterman, Paul Murphy, Jere Carroll 2007 *''Athena'' Joel Futterman, Greg Foster 2007 *''Possibilities'' Joel Futterman Ayler Records 2006 *''Live At The Blue Monk'' Joel Futterman, Ike Levin, Alvin Fielder 2006 *''Enigma'' Joel Futterman, Ike Levin, Benji Tomassetti 2006 *''Coherence'' Joel Futterman, Benji Tomassetti 2006 *''Resolving Doors'' Joel Futterman, Ike Levin, Alvin Fielder 2005 *''Prayer For Peace'' Joel Futterman, Anthony Mirabile 2003 *''Enarre'' Paul Murphy, Joel Futterman, Kash Killion 2002 *''Dyami'' Joel Futterman, Jimmy Williams, Vasip Simmons 2002 *''Live At Tampere'' "Kidd" Jordan, Joel Futterman, Alvin Fielder 2000 *''Live At Noe Valley'' Joel Futterman, Ike Levin, Kash Killion 2002 *''Sweet Silence'' Kim Russell Siebert, Joel Futterman, "Kidd" Jordan 2000 *''Lifeline'' Joel Futterman, Ike Levin, Kash Killion 2001 *''The Present Gift'' Joel Futterman / Ike Levin 2001 *''Interview'' Joel Futterman, Ike Levin, Randall Hunt 2000 *''As Of Now'' Joel Futterman, Jimmy Williams 2000 *''Paul Murphy/Joel Futterman Quartet'' Paul Murphy, Joel Futterman, Vattel Cherry, Jimmy Williams 2000 *''New Orleans Festival Suite'' "Kidd" Jordan, Joel Futterman, William Parker, Alvin Fielder 1999 *''Who Are You'' Joel Futterman, curved soprano/flutes 1999 *''Intercoastal Blues'' Joel Futterman, Bruce Hyman 1998 *''Relativity'' Joel Futterman, Jimmy Williams 1998 *''Authenticity'' Joel Futterman, William Parker, Jimmy Williams 1998 *''Southern Extreme'' Joel Futterman, "Kidd" Jordan, Alvin Fielder 1997 *''New Orleans Rising'' Joel Futterman, "Kidd" Jordan, Alvin Fielder, Elton Heron 1996 *''Alabama'' Joel Futterman, Greg Foster 1995 *''Revelation'' Joel Futterman, "Kidd" Jordan 1995 *''Nickelsdorf Konfrontation'' Joel Futterman, "Kidd" Jordan, Alvin Fielder, Mats Gustafson Barry Guy 1995 *''Love Remembered'' Joel Futterman, Kim Russell Siebert 1995 *''Silhouettes'' Joel Futterman 1995 *''To The Edge'' Joel Futterman, Raphe Malik, Robert Adkins 1991 *''Berlin Images'' Joel Futterman, Raphe Malik, Robert Adkins 1991 *''Naked Colors'' Joel Futterman, Hal Russell, Jay Oliver, Robert Adkins 1990 *''Inner Conversations'' Joel Futterman, Jimmy Lyons, Richard Davis, Robert Adkins 1990 *''Vision In Time'' Joel Futterman, Richard Davis, Joseph Jarman, and Robert Adkins 1988 *''Moments'' Joel Futterman, Jimmy Lyons, Karen Borca, Robert Adkins 1985 *''Inner Conversations''' Joel Futterman, Jimmy Lyons, Richard Davis, Robert Adkins 1984 *''Inneraction''Joel Futterman, Jimmy Lyons, Richard Davis, Robert Adkins 1984 *''Passage'' Joel Futterman, Karen Borca, Derwin Holder, Robert Adkins 1984 *''In-Between Position(s)'' Joel Futterman, Jimmy Lyons, Robert Adkins 1982 *''The End Is The Beginning'' Joel Futterman, piano; Robert Adkins, drums 1980 *''Cafeteria'' Joel Futterman Solo Piano 1979 References *Steve Huey, class=artist|id=p10616/biography|pure_url=yes}} Joel Futterman at Allmusic *Gary W. Kennedy, "Joel Futterman". Grove Jazz online. Official website *www.joelfutterman.com Category:Pianists